User blog:Yarrrr/What you should NOT add in a page.
Hello Unturners, If you rookies have something to add to a page, that's great. But do not add things that are obvious/uninformative/made up. Here are some examples that I've mostly seen. List of mistakes Bolded and underlined word(s) represents the mistakes. Obvious lines Obvious lines are mistakes where something is mention while a category/group is already mention. This mistake is found in item pages, where users added a specific location either after "_____ locations" or as a trivia entry. Here's one example: *"The Zubeknakov is a rare assault rifle found in militia locations and the bunker....." You see, someone added the words "and the bunker". ''You know what's wrong? The bunker is obviously a militia location, thus it applies to all militia firearms. You can only mention specific locations when an item/vehicle only spawns in that area. A perfect example would be the APC or Humvee, since they are known to spawn in three different locations (Confederation Bridge, O'Leary Military Base and Burywood). Confusion Some things can be easily confused with another. Usually because of a mistake or similarity of another word. Here is one example: *"The Mosen is a uncommon rifle found in '''military location'. It uses......" This one is a common mistake found in most militia item pages. Militia and Military are easily confused with due to the spelling being similar, thus cause an inexperienced user to think it is a "spelling mistake". The truth is, militia locations are different to military locations due to the different items that spawn in these areas. Uncomfirmed entries Lots of you like to add references or real-life comparisons, but preddictions from your head are unacceptable. *Burywood was also a town in Unturned 1 (classic Unturned), it had a wall and was barricaded. It also was pretty small. *'Near the campground, there is a small graveyard, possibly a reference to the first part of the town's name (Bury).' The first trivia entry is a historical fact about Unturned 1 which is fine. The second entry is a uncomfirmed prediction. The problem is, Burywood is already refered to Woodbury from The Walking Dead, making this prediction useless. The next one contains 2 seperate examples. Others These mistakes relate to users or comments. #You can walk through the newspaper stand outside the Pharmacy (comfirmed by W33D5M0K3R). #The Fire Axe is an uncommon bladed weapon which can be found at the fire station in Charlottetown, Burywood and on the crashed fire truck on Confederation Bridge. use this weapon its very useful and i can kills zombie in 1 hit First example - Please do not leave out signatures. You're not the owner of something, you're a contributor like everyone else. Second example - Avoid using pronouns. Informative pieces do not use pronouns except quotes and links. Also adding a random comment is unproffesional. I guess this is all it. If you have a question, please comment bellow. NOTE: This is for users who started to contribute the wiki. If you already know all of the above and started to say "I already know what to do", shame on you that you didn't read the second line properly (under the "greetings"). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts